


No More Wasted Time

by taramidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Consummation, Romance, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramidala/pseuds/taramidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Mara on the way home from Nirauan.  Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Wasted Time

**Title:** No More Wasted Time ** ******  
 **Author:** taramidala  
 ** **Rating:**** NC-17  
 **Time Frame:** New Republic Era  
 **Disclaimer:** All belongs to Lucasfilm and the Disney Corporation; all hail Timothy Zahn.

 

Luke turns to her with a smile and Mara feels her chest tighten and her stomach start to flutter.  As he glides over to her, her hands reach out to hold his waist.  It feels like forever, waiting for him to slip his hands up her arms, across her shoulders, and into her wet hair at the nape of her neck.  Unexpected emotions well up inside her under his intense, awe-filled, blue gaze, and as he finally lowers his mouth to hers, her pulse thunders through her veins with a surge of triumph.  
  
They kiss.  Gently, slowly, shallow, deep.  They’re learning each other, what pressure to use, how many strokes of the tongue elicit a moan.  They still can’t believe that they’ve survived and they’re going to make it home.  Mara never realized it could be this good.  
  
Their new bond flourishes under these emotions.  Kissing turns to fondling.  Fondling to groping.  What makes them hum, groan, tick.  The join of her shoulder and neck; the underside of her breasts.  That sweet spot just under his ear; the top of his thighs.  
  
They’re still soaked from the flood.  Saturated flightsuits are undone, undershirts tugged upwards.  They feel each other’s flesh for the first time.  She’s the softest he’s ever felt.  He’s so warm, despite the damp.     
  
Luke guides her against a bulkhead, careful to not push her into anything but paneling.  Mara lifts her legs around his waist and pushes down into him; his fingers press deeply as he cups her ass.  She groans into his open mouth when he pushes into her, hard.  She returns the slow, hard thrusts as they move against each other.    
  
Then suddenly, it hits them.  
  
They’re _exhausted_.  And wet.  They need sleep more than sex.  
  
Mara slides back down to the floor and buries her face into his neck as he hugs her.  After a long moment she steps back and takes his hand.  She smiles.  “We’ve already waited ten years...what’s another day?”  
  
Luke chuckles lowly.  “Believe me.  if I’d had _any_ idea...” he says, squeezing their conjoined fingers.    
  
She grins.  “If you’d been paying _any_ attention...”  
  
“Mara --”  
  
“Enough,” she says with a kiss.  “No more wasted time.”  She reconsiders.  “Okay, after sleep and showers, no more wasted time.”  
  
He kisses her back, softly, and they set off to find a bed.  
  


* * *

  
  
Mara comes out of the tiny ‘fresher wrapped in an extra sheet.  The shower she so desperately wanted will have to wait until they get to the outpost, but at least there was a sink to scrub her face.    
  
Luke’s already in the bunk under a blanket of his own, his blue eyes intense and watching her.  Unconsciously she holds the sheet a little tighter as she moves about the small cabin, draping her wet clothes over some equipment next to his to dry.    
  
“You’re not making this very easy on me, Captain Jade,” he mutters huskily from the bed.  
  
She turns with a grin, suddenly relishing this new playfulness she feels.  “Who, me?” she asks, twirling her hair between her fingers in an exaggerated manner.  
  
He grins back.  “Who would have thought that Mara Jade would be such a tease?”  
  
“Careful, Farmboy,” she warns, stalking towards the bed, slipping one sheet-clad knee onto the mattress.  “Keep that up and I’ll call the whole thing off.”  
  
His hands reach out from under his blanket to grip her hips.  “You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
“Wouldn’t I?” she asks cooly, hitching that blasted sheet higher and tighter.  
  
Good thing, too, because Luke pins her on her back with a fierce kiss.  “No,” he growls against her lips.  “Because no one knows you like I do.  And after I’m done with you, there’s no one who ever will.”  
  
Mara feels his naughty promise in every part of her body, and the sincerity of the declaration deep in her soul.  She’s tempted to let him take her right then, but she’s tired.  So tired.  Instead she kisses him and slips out from under him.  “Goodnight, Luke,” she breathes into his chest as he shifts both arms tightly around her.    
  
“Goodnight, Mara.”  
  
Just before she drifts off, she finally says the words out loud.  “I love you.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Karrde’s “outpost” is more like a ready room.  Minimal staff, one small communications terminal, and a basic supply depot.  There aren’t two rooms available to them, so they’re stuck in one with two bunks, but it has a ‘fresher and is fully stocked with toiletries.    
  
“That’s fine,” Mara tells the crew chief.  Then with a sly, surreptitious glance at her companion, she add, “Sharing will have to do, and I don’t mind being...on top.”  
  
Luke’s bright eyes flash back, his lips curling upward in a smirk.   _Tease_ , he scolds.   _Trying to turn me on in public_.  
  
She just grins and pushes her way inside the room.   _Is it working?_  
  
They’re finally alone.  Luke pushes her up against the door, his mouth working hungrily against hers, teeth tugging on her plump lower lip.  Mara groans low in her throat and bites his earlobe as he parts her legs with a knee, nudging it up and into her aching center.  She reaches down to cup him through his trousers, squeezing that pulsing length she can’t wait to feel inside her.  He presses with his leg again and she responds, this desire so intense it’s nearly enough to send her spiraling out of control.    
  
But practicality rears its head, for both of them, and they stop.  They’ve had their sleep, but getting cleaned up and fed still needs happen.    
  
Mara moves to leave with a chaste kiss and instructions to shower while she goes to the depot to pick up clothing and food, and to contact Karrde.  On her way out, he asks her about the growth of facial hair he accumulated over the last two weeks.    
  
She turns back into his arms and rubs her cheek against his, purring as his stubble tingles and thinking about how it’d feel against her breasts, her stomach, her thighs.  “I love it, and am not opposed, but I want to make love to _you_ , not your mountain climbing doppelganger.”  
  
His tongue darts out to tease her thumb as it brushes his lower lip.  “Hurry back,” he says before it takes a second, shallow dip into her mouth.  He pulls back just as she starts to respond.     
  


* * *

  
  
Luke’s still showering when Mara returns, so she enters the ‘fresher to leave him his clothes.  She’s leaving when he peeks his head out from around the curtain.  Her eyebrows arch in response to his silent request, complete with a warm look and pouted lips.  Mara bites out a laugh and shakes her head.  “Get dressed and go call your sister, Farmboy.  The comm people are expecting you.”    
  
“Not fair!” he calls behind her.  
  
Mara sticks her head back around the door and smiles.  “Call Leia,” she says. _The sooner you take care of that, the sooner you can take care of me_ , comes her silent promise.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Luke returns she’s re-dressed, turned down the bed, and is munching on some of the food she procured.  The door hisses closed behind him and the atmosphere in the room changes.  Warm.  Thick.  They’re alone.  Again.  No more necessities.  No more needs to be met, save for the feverish ache that’s rushing deep in each of them.    
  
They don’t speak.  Luke locks the door and captures her in his arms.  Mara’s head dips below his as he plunders her mouth with a long, thorough kiss.  Suddenly their hands are everywhere, and this time they don’t have to stop.  This time, the desire and lust that rages across their bond and in their hearts can be sated.  
  
With a groan, Luke untucks her sleeveless tank from her pants and caresses the soft, silken skin at her waist.  She tugs on his own shirt and slips her hands down the back of his trousers, squeezing his ass and pulling him to her.  He draws her shirt up over her head, catching her hands as he does.  Next, her utilitarian bra, that hides those pert smooth breasts he burns to touch.  Mara’s ragged breathing spurs him on.  He kisses her shoulder, her neck, her ear as his hands brush the span of her smooth, bare back.    
  
A wave of self-consciousness shocks her system as she realizes that she’s going to be naked soon but, just as suddenly, his quiet reassurance is there, enveloping her with heat and love.  
  
Then it’s her turn to do the same.    
  
Everything feels like a dream.  Time slows down as each article is removed until finally they’re standing before each other.    
  
To her, he is beautiful.  She’d resisted for so many years thinking of him as a man, as someone she could desire, and now she wonders how she ever did.  He’s built like a lithe athlete: trim and defined in proportion to his frame.  Her mouth waters a little and she licks her lips in anticipation.  He cocks his head back and groans.    
  
To him, she is beautiful.  He’d denied his feelings for her from the start, feeling himself unworthy of this magnificent, compelling woman, filling the void with other plans, other people.  Her physical attractiveness only matches the inside.  Her slender, dancer’s frame is a symbol for her: elegance and grace under pressure, deceptively strong from the inside out.  His gaze ignites a hot flush from the tips of her toes to the flare of her hair.  
  
And now here they are.  Together.  Forever.  No more wasted time.  
  
He draws her to the bunk and lays down, Mara sliding atop, one firm leg on either side of his waist.  She leans down to kiss him as he fondles her thighs and starts stroking her.  They both moan at the touches, and the realization that she’s so wet, hot, and ready for him.  
  
Luke slips his hands under her thighs and pulls her forward so she’s directly above his mouth.  Sensing his intent, she reaches up with a single hand to grab the upper bunk’s bedframe.  They share a glance of understanding, and Mara brushes her hand down his now-smooth cheek.  
  
His thumbs feather down each side of her slit, and with a sharp intake of breath he parts her open and slides his tongue up and in.  Mara hisses and pulls on her handholds, rolling her hips to into his for the friction she craves.  He licks again, his tongue going deeper this time, his nose rubbing against her clit.  He plays with different motions, tempos, and pressures, carefully splitting his attention between his own intense pleasure at how good she tastes and her non-verbal cues.    
  
 _I won’t last long_ , Mara thinks to herself.  She’s never felt like this before, never had a man so willing to provide for her; she’s not sure if it’s their bond at work or if Luke’s just that good to her, but the thought of being with this man every night for the rest of her life sends her emotions reeling.  
  
As she expected, it’s not much longer before she teeters at the precipice.  At the last second, Mara grabs his hand - his left - and brings his palm to her mouth to cover her passionate pleas.  He sucks one final time - _hard_ \- and she somehow manages to muffle her scream of ecstasy.  
  
Her hands drop from their holds and the rest of her quivering frame starts to collapse.  In an effort to catch her, Luke pushes her back over his waist and sits up to meet her.  Mara’s hands roam over any inch of heated flesh she can touch, and she gasps breathlessly against his mouth.   _I want you inside me_ , she moans over their bond, sliding her tongue between his lips, showing him with her mouth exactly what she needs.  
  
“Yes,” he breathes against her neck, biting down then soothing with his tongue.    
  
He shifts position to rest on his knees and she straddles him.  Her fingers brush the sensitive tip of his shaft as she guides him into her.  They tremble at the contact - “Oh, gods,” they sigh.  At last.  The journey they began so many years ago is now complete, and a new one begins now.  
  
They make love slowly, quietly.  The only sounds in this cabin at the soft sighs and gentle moans of their hands and lips discovering everywhere they can.  He strokes and nibbles gently on her breasts, studiously ignoring her sharpened nipples until she holds his head above one until he sucks; she rewards him with a reverent whisper of his name.  Her hands float across his naked back, her fingers skimming lazily down his spine to his rear; she squeezes and he barks out her name.  
  
Luke looks up, and takes her face his hands.  “I love you.  I think I always have.”    
  
Mara sighs, and reaches out to intertwine their fingers.  “You’re my best friend,” she confesses, her green eyes glowing in the dim light.  “I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”  
  
They kiss again and the pace picks up, her hips rolling and rotating, his slapping roughly against hers.  Their conjoined hands clutch at her waist to steady and control the movements, but things are rapidly moving towards their inevitable conclusion.  Their eyes meet as she bounces up and down, and over their newfound bond they spur each other onward to completion.  His thoughts and hers blend together in a heady rush; neither knows whose words are whose.   _Harder, faster, gorgeous, do that again, love you, kiss me, quick quick quick, come for me, I’m close so close, I love you, beautiful, so good, so deep, love you, harder, this is it, oh gods oh gods, more more more, love you love you love you..._  They cry out in unison against each other’s lips, squeezing their hands together as their orgasms send them soaring.  
  
When it’s all over, Luke slips out of her and Mara curls herself into his chest.  She plants soft kisses all over his face, neck, and shoulders as he strokes her back and brushes her hair.  The look in her watery eyes mirrors his own: the look of confidence that this is their true path, and that they’ve found happiness at last.  
  
Eventually he falls back and takes her to the mattress with him.  And with a quick tug of his hand the blankets come up over them and they drift off into a contented slumber.


End file.
